Blindsided
by ForeverFangirl12
Summary: When the mole is finally revealed, the future of the team is uncertain and their lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Robin was on the beach at the mountain. He was swimming, he went under the water and swam out far. He was greeted by a whale, he wasn't scared. Kaldur had shown him how to tame them, he didn't know that it was an ability that almost anyone could do. All it took was a little practice. He reached his hand out and touched the head of whale, they both stayed there for a moment until the whale swam away. Robin poked his head back up above the water, the whale had swum out further, Robin watched as it jumped and spun in the air. Robin smiled as it did. He turned and swam back to the shore. He was greeted by Kaldur on the shore who watched as the whale jumped again.

"You were good with him" says Kaldur.

"I had a good teacher," replies Robin, smiling at Kaldur.

"I came to get you, we have a mission," explains Kaldur.

They both rush off to the cave entrance to receive their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

The team was gathered around the screen, waiting for Batman. He stared to explain.

"We received an anonymous tip that Black Manta's secret hideout is located on Malina Island," Batman started. "We have no idea what he's planning or if the intel we received is even accurate. I want the team to investigate, but discreetly."

"Isn't this something the League should handle?" asks Wally.

"We thought it best for this team to go," replies Batman. "We don't want to tip off Black Manta if he's there, because if word gets out that the League is headed for Malina Island, he'll know his cover is blown, but he wouldn't expect this team."

"We're on it Batman" says Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

The team landed the bio ship on Malina Island in camouflage mode to make sure they hadn't been spotted.

"We should split up," says Superboy.

"No, not this time," says Aqualad. "We don't know exactly what we're dealing with yet, we should stick together."

The team nods in agreement and they begin to look around.

"Which way should we even go?" asks Artemis.

"This way," says Aqualad pointing towards a path leading deep into the woods.

"Why that way?" asks Wally.

"I just have a feeling," says Aqualad.

"We're going to base this mission on a feeling?" says Kid Flash worriedly.

"Have you got any other ideas?" asks Aqualad as he begins to walk towards it.

The team begins to follow Kaldur into the woods. Wally looks at Robin, who shrugs his shoulders, and they both follow the rest of the team. They had been walking for a long time when they finally came across an abandoned building.

"Guess your instinct was right," says Superboy.

"What's the plan?" asks Miss Martian.

"We'll approach slowly," explains Aqualad, "survey the area before we take action."

"Sounds good to me," says Artemis.

The team approaches the building with caution. Robin types on his wrist computer to scan for heat signatures. He doesn't see any.

"It's clear," says Robin.

"We should see if there's anything in here," says Kaldur. "It may be a storage unit of some kind."

Kaldur jiggles the door knob and the door opens. The team steps into the building. It's full of crates. Kid Flash speeds over to one and opens it.

"Woah" says Kid Flash.

Robin walks up behind him and looks in the crate. It's full of machine pieces.

"There's more in this one," says Artemis.

"And over here," says Miss Martian.

"What is all this for?" asks Kid Flash.

"I think I know," says Aqualad.

The team walks over to where Kaldur is standing and they look at the plans spread out on the wall. The whole team's eyes grow wide.

"They're building a doomsday weapon," says Kid Flash.


	4. Chapter 4

"This thing looks like it could wipe out entire cities," says Miss Martian.

"We have to get back and tell Batman," says Robin.

"No not yet," says Kaldur. "We have to make sure that this is really what Black Manta is planning."

"Right," says Robin. "Sure thing."

Robin watches as Aqualad walks away as Wally approaches him. Wally sees the concerned look on Robins face.

"I know that look Rob," says Wally. "What's wrong?"

Robin starts. "This is going to sound weird but…don't you find it strange that after we receive an anonymous tip about Manta, we stumble onto this abandoned building filled with parts for a doomsday weapon?" explains Robin. "No guards, no alarms, nothing. It's almost like we were meant to find it."

"What are you saying?" asks Wally.

"I'm saying that we have had suspicions about a mole on the team," explains Robin. "And Kaldur seemed very keen on making sure we stayed together and followed his orders. He found this place based on an instinct, but what if it wasn't an accident."

"YOU THINK KALDUR'S THE MOLE!" shouts Wally.

"SHHHHHH," says Robin.

"You think I'm the mole," says Kaldur.

Wally and Robin both jump. They turn to see Kaldur and the rest of the team looking at Robin in shock.

"I'm not saying that for sure," says Robin.

"But you thought about it," says Superboy.

"It's okay," says Kaldur. "It's smart for you to be aware about these types of things."

Kaldur walks over and puts a hand on Robins shoulder.

"I'm not going ask what suspicions you have about me," says Kaldur, "but don't let it ruin the mission alright, we need to stay focused."

Robin nods. Kaldur continues looking around. The whole team is still looking at Robin. He can feel their suspicious looks on him at all times. He's even getting them from Wally now.

"I think it's safe to split up now," says Artemis.

"Good idea," says Kaldur. "I'll go survey the area outside."

"I'll go with you," says Superboy.

"No I need you, all of you, to keep an eye on things."

The team gets the hint from Kaldur. They all look back at Robin, who is busy trying to hack the system.

"Go, we can handle this," says Megan.

Kaldur walks outside, leaving the rest of the team in the building. They all walk over to Robin, who finally breaks through the system.

"Finally," says Robin standing up. "Didn't think it would take that lo-." Robin pauses. "Where's Aqualad?" asks Robin wide eyed.

"He's surveying the area outside," replies Wally. "Why?"

"YOU LET HIM GO ALONE?!" shouts Robin.

"It's not like it's him we need to be worried about," says Superboy, crossing his arms.

Robin squints his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" asks Robin.

"What it means" starts Superboy, "is that you think one of us is the mole."

"Connor don't," says Megan, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder.

Superboy takes his arm away and marches towards Robin.

"How do we know he's not just trying to take suspicions off of himself?" asks Connor pointing to Robin.

Robin stands his ground and looks Connor right in the eyes.

"Really…" says Robin. "Well would a mole tell you that you just let one of our friends go out alone with enemies approaching?"

"WHAT!" says Megan.

There was no time to explain. Robin runs past his team and they all follow. They throw open the door and stop dead in their tracks outside. Black Manta and his army were there. Kaldur was on his knees, with his arms being pinned behind his back by one of Manta's men. Black Manta had a gun pointed to Kaldur's head.

"Drop your weapons" says Manta. "All of them. Now"


	5. Chapter 5

The team drops all of their weapons, including Robins utility belt. They are now surrounded by Manta's goons, all with their guns pointed. They proceed to put power dampening collars on Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Superboy. They chain Artemis' and Robins hands behind their backs. They all look to the goon holding Kaldur. All of a sudden the goon lets him go. Kaldur turns towards Manta and hugs him. The team looks at them in shock.

"Well done my son" says Manta.

The team couldn't believe it. Aqualad had betrayed them.

"Kaldur…" starts Wally. "How? Why?"

"I was the anonymous tip" says Kaldur. "I knew Batman would send us, it turned out as exactly as we planned it. It took months, but it was worth it."

"You've been lying to us…for months?" asks Megan.

"Since the beginning actually," says Kaldur.

"How could you do this to us?!" shouts Artemis.

"Black Manta…my father, saw the potential in me that Aquaman and the League never could," says Kaldur. "He approached me with his plan and it was too good to pass up."

"You're a coward," says Robin.

"Maybe" laughs Kaldur. "But me, with my father by my side, will be more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"You seriously think that" says Wally. "The league will be all over you."

Kaldur laughs. "You're right they would be, if they knew we were here."

"What are you talking about?" asks Megan.

"I radioed Batman long ago," starts Kaldur. "Him and the league are on their way to a completely different location. Once they're onto us, it will be too late for them to save you."

"How could you trust him over your own friends?" asks Superboy.

Kaldur glares at him.

"We were never friends" says Kaldur. "None of us were."

The team was in disbelief.

"It was easy," says Kaldur. "All I had to do was prove my loyalty. I did that by setting up this trap and delivering you guys, as I said I would."

"Yes, you did well my son" says Black Manta. "However, we need to be certain of your loyalty, we need to be sure that you don't hold any regrets about what you've done. That you won't double cross us for them."

"I will not" says Kaldur angrily. "I serve you, and only you."

"I need more proof" says Black Manta. "Tell me, who is our biggest threat? Who is next in line to lead the team?"

The team starts to panic. Kaldur fiercely looks at them and then locks eyes with Robin.

"It's me," says Wally.

Robin looks at Wally. Wally gives him a quick look but then looks back to Kaldur.

"Does he speak the truth Kaldur 'am?" asks Black Manta.

Kaldur now moves his gaze from Robin to Wally. They both stare at each other. Wally now has a pleading look in his eyes. Kaldur sees this, but says nothing. A smile then moves across his face.

"No" says Kaldur. "It's Robin."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screams Wally.

"You should've believed him, he was onto me" says Kaldur, turning to Manta. "If only the others had believed him. They were too naïve to see it, but not Robin."

One of Manta's men grabs Robin by the hair and drags him away. The rest of the team struggles to fight back but they have no success. They watch as Robin is dragged away.

"Bring the others along," says Manta "we will keep them in the cells."

The team is edged forward by Manta's men. There is no point in fighting, so they follow. They all walk past Kaldur, who just stands there. He thinks for a minute and then turns to follow his father.


	6. Chapter 6

The team is led into a dark room full of cells. They are all placed into separate ones. Kaldur shoves Wally into the last cell and locks it behind him. Wally looks back and grabs the bars, he squeezes them tightly.

"I swear to god I will end you," says Wally.

Kaldur stops in his tracks and turns back to look at Wally.

"Don't make threats you can't make do on," says Aqualad smiling. He then walks away.

Wally turns back to his cell. He punches the wall.

"Wally chill out" says Artemis. "That's not going to help."

Wally stops and sits down. He puts his face into his hands.

"Why didn't I believe him?" starts Wally. "This…all of this could've been prevented if I had just listened to Robin. He knew something was up with Kaldur and I put the blame on him, what was I thinking?"

"It wasn't you," says Connor. "It was me, I'm the one who was to blind to see it. I snapped at him before making sure. But mark my words if…when we get out of here, I am ripping that traitors head off."

"Not if I do it first," says Artemis.

"Get in line," says Wally.

"Shhhhhh," says Megan. "I hear footsteps…someone's coming."

The team all stand and look through the bars of their cells. They see one of Mantas men dragging Robin behind him. He opens a cell across from the others and throws Robin in. He locks the door and walks away. Robin is beaten and bruised. He has a massive shiner around his eye and he is bleeding from his mouth and nose. He is also holding his arm. The team looks at him in shock. Robin returns their gaze and smiles.

"Hey guys" says Robin. "What's up?"


	7. Chapter 7

"That's it," says Connor clenching his fists. "I'm going to kill him."

"Guys calm down," says Robin.

"Calm down," says Megan. "Look what they've done to you."

"We need to stay focused," says Robin. "We still need to think of a way to escape."

"That won't be necessary" says Black Manta.

The whole team turns to look as Black manta steps out of the shadows.

"Sorry Robin but you are to be executed as soon as possible," says Manta. "And I am going to make sure your teammates are there for the occasion. After you're gone, we'll deal with the rest of you, so I would enjoy each other's company while you still can."

Black Manta walks away. The team just looks at each other in silence.

"Robin… I'm so sorry," says Connor.

"You have nothing to apologize for," says Robin. "You were thinking rationally, just like anyone would've."

"If only we had believed you," says Wally.

"Let's not think about that now," says Robin. "We don't know how much time we have left together; we should use it wisely."

"Don't talk like that," says Megan. "We are going to get out of this."

"I know we will," says Robin. "But just in case…"

"No buts," says Wally. "We will get out of this."

Robin smiles at his team, who smiles back. They all knew that there was no hope, but neither of them wanted the others to know. So they kept on smiling, for the sake of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while, Mantas men return to fetch Robin and the rest of the team. They decided to chain everyone else's hands behind their backs as a precaution. They lead the team outside behind the building. They stopped at the edge of a cliff. Aqualad dragged Robin over to the edge and leaned him over, holding him only by his collar.

"Any last words?" asks Aqualad.

Robin turns and looks Kaldur right in the eyes.

"Go to hell," replies Robin.

Aqualad smiles and lets Robin go over the edge down into the crashing waves of the ocean below. The team screams as Robin goes over and they hear a splash as he hits the water. Megan and Artemis are both crying. Connor and Wally are struggling to get free but to no avail.

Black Manta looks to the rest of the team. Deciding what to do with the rest of them. He then motions to his men to follow him.

"I've decided to kill you all in different ways, to make things more interesting," says Manta. "So, who's next?"

Manta walks around the team and stops in front of each member. He inspects them closely and then stops in his tracks.

"Bring me the archer," says Manta.

"NOOOOO!" shouts wally.

As the men edge Artemis forward, something snaps. Wally head butts the goon who is holding him. Even with the collar and bound wrists, Wally charges. Manta is about to shoot but Artemis intervenes. She had somehow managed to free her hands during the commotion. She charges on Black Manta. Megan and Connor do the same. They all begin to fight, despite being weaponless and bound. There was no holding back, they were not about to lose another member. All of their adrenaline had somehow been unleashed. They were able to fight back and win, even at their weakest point. Wally all of a sudden crosses eyes with Aqualad. He breaks the chains on his hands on a sharp rock. Wally and Kaldur both stare at each other for a minute, when finally, one of them makes a move. Kaldur throws a punch, which Wally easily dodges, Kaldur tries again and just misses Wally, who is at a disadvantage due to being powerless. Wally kicks Kaldur in the stomach and then punches him. Kaldur falls to the ground. Wally turned his back for a second. He could see his teammates each fighting a different goon. Suddenly, Wally felt a sharp pain in his fell, holding his leg, which had a dagger buried into it. Wally looks up to see Kaldur standing over him, bleeding. He takes another dagger and shoves it into Wally's other leg. Wally lets out a bloodcurdling scream. He couldn't move. Kaldur takes his one of his father's guns off of his leg. He points in straight at Wally.

"I'm going to enjoy this," says Kaldur.

Wally closes his eyes and braces for impact, when suddenly, the gun is knocked out of Kaldur's hand by a rock. Wally and Kaldur both turn their gaze to that direction and they look in shock. Robin is standing there, soaking wet. The whole team stops fighting to look at Robin. Most of the goons had been knocked out including Manta. They all watch as Robin marches straight over to Kaldur, who drops to his knees.

"That's impossible," says Kaldur. "How?"

Robin says nothing he simply stares Kaldur in the eyes, raises his fist, and punches Kaldur square in the face, knocking him unconscious. Robin just looks at him, unconscious on the ground. The whole team is silent. The league had arrived a few minutes later. They explained that Robin had radioed them earlier and explained the situation. Batman walks over to Robin and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll take it from here," says Batman.

And with that, Robin turns and walks away without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Robin was sitting on a towel on the beach outside the cave, looking out to sea. He felt the familiar presence of Wally behind him.

"Hey," says Wally, as he sits on the towel beside Robin. "How are you?"

"Well," starts Robin, "I found out one of my closest friends was a traitor; and nearly drowned, so I've had better weeks."

"Yea, that was a stupid question," says Wally. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," says Robin.

They both sit in silence for a second, then Wally speaks up.

"So, what do you think is going to happen to Kaldur?" asks Wally.

"Batman says he's going to a special prison outside of the city" explains Robin. "Like hard-core, very high security."

"That's a relief," says Wally.

"Sure is," replies Robin.

"You know," says Wally, "now that Kaldur is gone; this teams going to need a new leader."

Robin laughs. "Yea you have fun with that Wally," says Robin.

Wally smiles. "Actually I was talking about you. You're ready," says Wally. "And I'm not just saying that, like you are super ready."

"Thanks," says Robin. "But right now, I don't want to think about our next mission or leading the team. Right now…I just want to enjoy this moment. I want to enjoy being alive, and surviving. Just like we always do."

"Yea," says Wally, looking into the distance. "Hey speaking of surviving, how did you-".

Wally turns to look at his friend but sees that he has already begun walking back to the cave. Wally stands to catch up with him, but then he hears a familiar sound. He turns towards the ocean and looks out, where he sees a whale blowing water from its hole. It then jumps out of the water and into the air. Wally watches it and then looks at Robin, curiously. He smiles and speeds over to walk beside his best friend; back to the cave, for a new start.


End file.
